Fraternizing with the Enemy
by vampiregirl26
Summary: When the king of the school loses his throne, who does he turn to? Will a grudge be held? Will a mistake be forgiven?
1. Prologue

**AN: So, I just kind of got this idea randomly, and I just _had_ to write it, even though I really shouldn't be starting another story. Enjoy!**

_Hero by Superchick_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

"Hey, you!" the girl roughly tapped on her shoulder. She turned around slowly, willing her face to remain emotionless. Somehow, she succeeded.

"What?" she asked, her voice flat.

"You got a problem with my friend?" the girl snapped, and Bella took in her appearance. Nothing abnormal for someone living in Arizona.

She was Hispanic, with jet black hair and pretty dark brown eyes. She was just a little bit taller than Bella. Bella dug through her head, finally remembering that her name was Ariana.

She mentally sighed. Schools all over Arizona had issues with racism. It wasn't African-Americans against Caucasians or Caucasians against Hispanic, but Hispanic against Caucasians. She remembered that this girl had once yelled, "All the Mexicans run over here!" during a game of soccer.

"What?" she repeated, this time from confusion.

"Do you have a problem with my friend?" Ariana enunciated. By now a crowd had gathered around them. Wonderful. Was this what it was like to get jumped? "Are you deaf? Can you not hear anything with those big ears?"

"I heard you. I didn't do anything to your friend," she said.

"Edward, come over here!" Ariana called, and Bella saw Edward push his way through the crowd. "Didn't you say that you were just teasing her in the hallway, and she was cold to you?"

"What? I just rolled my eyes at you! I wasn't being mean about it, either!" Bella exclaimed, attempting to defend herself.

"Look," Ariana said, getting right in Bella's face, "stay away from him. I'm warning you. Do it again, and you'll regret it." Bella looked pleadingly at Edward. They had always gotten along just fine, she never, ever thought he would do something like this. He walked away with the group, and when he looked back, he saw Bella standing there, helpless.

**AN: So, what'd you think? Yeah, I know, short prologue, but the next chapter will be coming very soon. I had to do a little research to find out about the racism, even though I already suspected it. I've had things similar to this happen to me, just in different locations with totally different people. Review please?**


	2. This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race

**AN: I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I figured I might as well update in case someone comes along and reads it. After all, that last chapter was only four hundred words. Review please?**

_This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I'm not Stephenie. I do, however, own Ariana (not that I'm proud of it). I don't own This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race, Fall Out Boy does.**

_Back to Williamsfield High_** (I have absolutely no idea if that's a real school in Arizona)**_, _Edward thought walked under the The Awning, as everyone called it, looking for a place to sit. He couldn't sit with his so-called friends anymore, not after this summer.

Actually, they all glared daggers at him as he passed by. Knowing how they would react if he said anything, he simply ignored them and kept walking. He saw a friend of his at one of the tables with his girlfriend and her friends. _He doesn't hate me, _he thought as he walked toward them.

He was only half right in his assumption- Andrew didn't hate him. However, the girls at the table glared up at him. _What the hell? _Edward thought as he turned to Andrew.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" he asked, feeling kind of awkward. He hadn't had to ask somebody if it was okay if he sat with them since... well, he never had.

"Um, I don't think that would be such a great idea," Andrew said, looking up at him.

"Well, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked, shifting from foot to foot now. Andrew glanced at his girlfriend before standing up and following him.

"What's up with those girls?" Edward asked immediately.

"Dude, think back to seventh grade," Andrew said, looking back at the table. There were four girls sitting there. One was Andrew's girlfriend, who had short blond hair, and looked much like a pixie. Edward remembered her name was Erin.

Across from her sat a very thin, horselike girl. She had brown shoulder-length hair that was layered. She wore too much make-up. Her name was Vanessa.

Next to her sat a shorter girl who had chin-length hair with side bangs in a brownish color. She had quite a few pimples on her face, but the side bangs helped cover them up. Her name was Alexis.

That's when he realized why they were glaring. There was the girl with the dark brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she was, well, beautiful. She wore skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a band name on it, and she was laughing at one of the jokes Erin had told. She sat back and you could see the studded belt she was wearing. It was Bella.

He watched Ariana walk by their table and bump Bella's shoulder with her elbow. Bella nudged Alexis, and Alexis nudged Vanessa. Vanessa stood up.

"Excuse me, you just bumped into my friend. Aren't you going to apologize?" she asked boldly.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I got some of my perfume on your garage sale filth. I know how long it takes you to get it smelling like that horrible, way too strong strawberry shampoo that you've been using for the last five years."

She turned and walked away, and Bella clenched her fists and jaw.

"Dude, you could totally kick her ass! She's like freaking anorexic!" Erin exclaimed, making Bella laugh.

"You know, I've known her for five years, and the only time I've seen her is at lunch. I've seen her eat one Cheeto in that whole time," Bella replied, smiling.

"I know right!" Erin agreed. Alexis and Vanessa nodded.

"You know, she's still really upset about what you did," Andrew said, pulling Edward back.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Edward exclaimed, immediately on the defensive. Andrew glared at him.

"Remember seventh grade? You just had to make things hard for Bella. She's like a sister to me, and it's just horrible, what you did."

"Look, I didn't know Ariana was going to be like that," Edward said, trying to defend himself.

"You could have stopped her. She would have listened to you," Andrew replied gruffly.

"No, she would have done it anyway," Edward insisted.

"Bullshit," Andrew spat before going back to his girlfriend.

Edward walked back to the table and tapped Bella lightly on the shoulder. Her head whipped around, ready for someone to say something nasty.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked coldly. Edward gave her the warmest smile he could.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Go ahead," she said, sighing.

"Um, I was hoping you could talk to me alone..." Her friends gave her a worried look, but she smiled softly at them before standing up and wearily following him.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked with a sigh. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened back then. I... I didn't know she would be that way."

"You know, you never had to say anything. I was never mean to you. I rolled my eyes at you in the hallway, then smiled. A normal human being would call that flirting. I _liked _you, you idiot," she stated before walking back to her table and sitting with her friends.

**Bella POV**

I did what I always did when things got hard at school. I acted like it was all just fine and thought of a good song in my head, thinking out the lyrics.

_I am an arms dealer_

_Fitting you with weapons in the form of words_

I started humming to myself before pulling out my iPod. I turned on the song and hummed it, sitting back down with my friends. This was normal, this is what I always did in the mornings. We were allowed to have our iPods and cell phones out until the bell rang.

_And I don't really care_

_Which side wins_

_As long as the room keeps singin'_

_That's just the business that I'm in_

The bell rang and I sighed, turning off my iPod and stashing it in my bag. I'd been extra careful with it ever since my cell phone got stolen in fifth hour in seventh grade.

**AN: Not very long, but now you're starting to learn a little more. The rest of the Cullens will be coming in soon, just stay tuned...**


	3. Shameless

**AN: I really like the response I'm getting. Hope you enjoy!**

_Shameless by All Time Low_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own Ariana, unfortunately...**

**Edward POV**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, and suddenly it was December. The weather got rainy, or at least for Arizona, and kids would come to school with money in their pockets to buy hot chocolate.

Eventually Bella and her friends let me sit at their table. Of course, I was still excluded, which I didn't mind so much. I would listen anyway, which I had done before.

"Are the rumors true?" Erin asked me suddenly. My head snapped up and Bella stared at her with wide eyes.

"Erin! You don't just ask people things like that!" she scolded, but then turned to me.

"Um, that's kind of private..." I replied. Honestly, I didn't want to explain how it all happened. I hated that anyone mentioned it. The least I could do was not think about it, that seemed to keep the guilt at bay.

"But, I mean, Ariana's _brother..._," Erin said, but then yelled, "Ouch! God, Lex!" Alexis smiled sweetly.

"If you wanna know, you go ask Ariana," Vanessa said. "Or I will." I had learned that Vanessa was the brave one, and she didn't take crap from anybody. Then again, she _did _have four younger siblings.

"Don't," Bella said.

"Come on, Bell."

"Look, I don't wanna piss her off. I'm not afraid of her."

"Then who are you afraid of?" Vanessa countered.

"Her big friends," she quickly answered. They all burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, Andrew will keep them away," Erin said, looking up adoringly at Andrew. Bella seemed to look Andrew up and down and laugh.

"No offense, but you're kinda skinny and not all that strong," she said, giggling. The table laughed. Andrew fake glared.

"Have you ever turned off a guy's power?" he asked. She laughed, remembering the other day when he told them the story of how he turned off an old guy's (apparently he was a real prick) power.

"Have you ever walked across a mall in high heels?" a high-pitched voice behind Bella asked. She squealed and jumped up.

"Alice! Oh my God, you're back!" she exclaimed.

"Touchè," Andrew muttered.

"Bella! Hm," Alice said, inspecting Bella. "The new style's different, but I like it. I see you're enjoying the new mall? Or at least the Hot Topic?" Bella smiled.

"I just like the band tee shirts..." she said quietly, and Alice laughed.

"And the skinny jeans, and the Converse, and..." Alice added.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. Hey, every time I go in there I hear a new band that I like!" Everyone laughed and Alice took a seat at the table.

"Oh, if it isn't Eddie," she glared at me, tapping her French manicured nails.

"Alice, be nice. He got kicked out of the popular group. Andrew was the only friend who wasn't a total jerk," Bella explained.

"What'd you do Eddie? Kiss too many cheerleaders?" she taunted.

"Shut up, Alice," Vanessa warned.

"Why? What did you do, Edward?" she asked. Bella sighed and whispered in her ear. Alice's eyes widened. "Well, for once, I did _not _see that one coming. I expected that something happened, but that could only be expected at Williamsfield. How'd Ariana take it?"

"We don't know, Alice. At the moment, they're just rumors. Edward hasn't confirmed anything. But at the moment, just watch what you say and who you say it to, okay?" Alexis said.

"'Kay," she said, just like a little kid.

The lunch bell rang and kids groaned and flocked to their classes. The screaming in the halls was louder than usual, probably because kids were excited for the pep rally coming up in fifth hour. Well, they were excited to get out of fifth hour.

The rest of the day went by quickly, including the pep rally. I was walking to my car when I saw Bella standing by the building, glaring up at a tall, Native American boy.

"What, Jacob?" she spat.

"I wanted to talk to you," he answered.

"About what? About how you were my best friend and you let some stupid girl make it so that you couldn't talk to me? She dumped you in the end, didn't she?" she said, anger dripping from her words.

"That wasn't how it was," he defended.

"Yes, it was. And once you broke up with that other girl- Ashley, right?- it was just fine to talk to me. You didn't have anything to lose," she said, before turning to go. He grabbed her arm. "Let me go," she said firmly, angrily.

"I still like you," he said softly. She turned back around.

"Yeah? Well, you know what, I got tired of you ignoring me. I got really freaking tired of yelling your name when I was standing two feet away from you, and you wouldn't even turn your head. I got tired of waiting for you change. I'm over you," she said before ripping her arm out of his now limp grasp.

"What happened to the Bella I knew?" he called after her.

"That Bella changed. She didn't like being walked all over!" she called back before jumping in her red truck and driving off.

**Bella POV**

I felt great. I had wanted to say that to Jake for so long. Really, I had trusted him a lot, and he ended up being like all the other people I had trusted then. The only friends I had were the ones that sat at my table at lunch.

The dance was tonight, and I figured I would go. It wasn't all that bad. Sure, I'd prefer less rap music and more rock, but it's okay to dance to. Besides, who else is going to make fun of my friends doing the pop, lock, and drop it?

I went home and exchanged my Converse for a pair of boots I'd gotten for my birthday, but that was all I did. I looked fine.

I checked the clock in the kitchen. It was 4:30 and the dance didn't start for three hours. I decided to call Alice. I really had missed her. She was my cousin, and we'd grown up together.

Her parents had died a couple years back. It was really hard on her, I remember getting late night calls with her crying on the phone. I'd always run down the street to her house to comfort her. I missed them too, I'd been pretty close with my aunt and uncle.

It had been stated in her parents' will that she would live with me. She rarely ever slept here though, she liked being in the house. We couldn't stop her, the house was left in her name.

For the last six months she's been in France visiting one of her father's relatives.

"Hey, Bella!" she answered cheerfully. I could've sworn I heard another voice in the background.

"Hey, Alice. Anyone else there?"

"Nope," she said evenly, but I didn't believe her.

"Well are you going to the dance tonight?" I asked her.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"I thought so. It's casual, 'kay? Don't dress up too much!" I warned her.

"What? Well, that's stupid. It's Winter Wonderland, for crying out loud! It should be a winter formal!"

"Well, Alice, it's not. They save those for the end of the year, what with, you know, all the shops closing. Really, they don't want us to feel all pressured to get perfect dresses when parents have to worry about Christmas presents," I answered. I was kind of relieved that Williamsfield had switched from all formal dances to mostly casual.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," she replied.

"So I'll see you there at 7:30?" I checked.

"Yup!" she answered cheerfully. Then she hung up.

"Bye," I whispered into the dead phone.

I still needed to know about that mysterious voice I had heard on the other line. If she wasn't alone, who was with her?

So I walked down the street to Alice's house. I got the key from its hiding place and unlocked the door before creeping inside.

"Mary Alice Brandon!"

**AN: Do you like it? I'd like your thoughts. What do you think happened to Edward over the summer? How do you think it involves Ariana and her brother? The more reviews I get the more I want to update!**


End file.
